Confessions of the Other Asian
by lilsketch908
Summary: Mike never meant to fall in love with her. It just... kind of happened. One smile, one tear, and he was hooked. Can Mike survive the rest of the school year and win over that special girl? Mika, Mike x Tina, among other minor pairings


A/N: So this is my first attempt at a Glee fanfic, which I hope satisfies. I wanted to focus a fic on Mike Chang because he is the best underrated character in the cast, and my personal favorite (after Brittany, of course.) I was originally thinking of writing a fluff fic to write a Bike (Brittany x Mike) fic, but then I got to thinking, and I figured why not pair him up with my other fave character Tina, the other underrated Asian on the show! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Glee or any part of Glee or any characters from Glee or any of the actors/actresses from Glee...

**Confessions of the Other Asian**

Tina sat outside the door to the band room, listening to Artie jam with several jazz band members who always played for the Glee club. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away on the riffs of Artie's guitar. The notes were precise, but full like every ounce of his being had been poured into each note his fingers controlled.

It was hard to deny that she was lonely. Tina missed her best friend who had been distant since she confessed about her stutter. She had other friends. The other members of the original Glee club were always there, and she always had a place to sit for lunch, but they weren't Artie and his suspenders or his cute dorky smiles. They couldn't fill that emptiness that she felt no matter how hard they tried.

Tina tried to talk to Artie about that day, but he kept brushing her off, trying to avoid the subject whenever possible. He acted as though it never happened, and on more than one occasion would turn to her and say, "Just pretend it never happened, ok?" like saying this phrase would make everything go back to the way it was again, even though they both knew that this was something too big to ignore.

Although, no matter how hard Artie tried to pretend that Tina never confessed or that they had never kissed, it had happened, and it loomed over them like an ever present storm cloud threatening to unleash a torrent of rain and lightening on the two. Artie never really talked to her anymore. He used to tell her everything from what he ate for breakfast to what he dreamed about the night before to the insecurity and doubts that bubbled up inside of him. She missed the goofing off and silliness that they used to have, that closeness that they shared. Even Kurt and Mercedes noticed there was something up, but the babygate scandal sort of took the focus away, which Tina was actually thankful for.

After confessing about the stutter, Tina stopped stuttering because that one utterance of truth brought about a new confidence that she never knew that she had. She was more than just her stutter, right? Her stuttering didn't completely become obsolete, however, due to the five year habit of using it, and every once in a while, when she felt super uncomfortable, she would revert back to it to hide behind the giant wall she had built for herself. Artie noticed her regression, and he would send accusatory looks her way as if she was a bad person for the continuation of her fake stutter. Tina still cried every time she caught him looking at her in disappointment.

The sound of guitar, saxophone, trumpet, and piano suddenly stopped.

"That was great!" Artie's voice softly floated through the door to Tina's ears.

"Man, you sure about not joining jazz band?" a male voice piped up.

"You guys know I can't. Glee club practices overlap jazz band." There was Artie's voice again.

"Awww, Artie, we could really use you, you know," a melodic female voice added. "Jazz band could really use a good electric guitar."

"Yea, well, you know." Tina heard Artie 'heh' as the sounds of cases were clicked open.

Tina wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. The last thing she wanted was for Artie to see her crying outside of the band room with her mascara running and her eye shadow all but washed away. He seemed to be perfectly fine without her, and while she was shy, she still had her pride. Her boots squeaked against the tiled floor as she walked off down the empty hallway, but she didn't notice the pair of dark brown eyes that followed her slow gait out the double doors to the outside.

* * *

Mike never took Tina for one to cry so easily. She was always so tough, always the one to comfort when things got rough, or so it always seemed. This was the second time he saw a softer side of her.

The first was when she wore that yellow dress for the mash-up competition between the girls and the boys. She was particularly sunny that day, her smile radiating on her glowing face as she flipped her hair and sang. He had never seen her smile like that, and it looked good to see her so genuinely happy.

He wasn't the brightest bulb in the shed, but Mike wasn't oblivious to the fact that Tina and the kid in the wheelchair had some sort of falling out after the whole wheelchair fiasco. They were the most inseparable pair. It would make no sense for them to stick together and then suddenly sit apart from each other during practice for no reason. And while not everyone noticed the tension between the goth girl and her paraplegic best friend, they did notice that she had stopped stuttering right after they practiced the wheelchair number.

"You like her."

Mike flipped around, startled by the sudden intrusion. "What?"

Matt stared at his friend with a knowing expression on his face as he leaned against the wall. "You. Like. Her. It's really as simple as that."

Mike scoffed, "No, I don't. Besides, Santana's been trying to set me up with Brittany for ages."

"Whatever, dude." Matt shrugged. "All I'm saying is that you were staring at her for the past ten minutes, and unless she grew two heads or something, you're into her. Besides, if you had been into Brittany, you would've tapped that by now. See you tomorrow, bro."

Matt shouldered his book bag and waved goodbye. Mike just stared after his best friend shaking his head. He didn't like Tina. There was no way he was into Tina. She was the shy, liberal goth, and he was one of the school's football players. Besides, that was Artie's territory, right?

* * *

A/N: I know it's a little short, but I promise, I'll try to make chapter two a little longer. I'm always looking to better my writing so if there's any constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated, not that I would say no to praise either. =P

Yay Glee!


End file.
